1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an actuator, and a method for mounting an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in fields such as medical equipments, industrial robots, and micro machines, research and development of actuators in which various principles of operation are applied have been carried out. Among these, an actuator element in which, an electrode is formed on a surface of an ion exchange resin in a form in which polar molecules such as an ion fluid included, and is deformed by bending by applying a voltage has been called as an artificial muscle for its flexible driving mode. A structure of the actuator being simple, it is expected to have applications in various fields from now onward. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-282992, examples of structures of various actuators have been described.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-282992 mentioned above, although examples of structures of various actuators have been described, there has been no mention about a mounting structure of an actuator.
Moreover, in a conventional mounting structure of making electrical connections and mechanical connections of an actuator, an actuator which includes an electrode for driving for example, due to a demand for stable electrical connections, have a structure different from the mechanical connections, and the mounting structure of the actuator has been complex.